Everdark
by Kyubi1
Summary: Traducción. Originalmente una colección de poemas independientes para Kurumi / Nightmare x Shidou. Lo cambié (una vez más (una y otra vez)) y ahora contendrá más personajes. Aunque siempre estará conectado con ella de alguna manera. ¡Es fácilmente mi personaje favorito en DaL! Y tsun- / yandere en general.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

 **Debo decir que Kurumi es fácilmente mi personaje favorito de Date A Live. Hay muchas, muchas razones por las cuales esto es así y sus otros fans serán capaces de doblar esta cantidad.**

 **La mejor tsun/Yandere en mi opinión. Creo que Kurumi/Nightmare es la destinada para Shidou, incluso si no pueden ser.**

 **Escrito a raíz de la segunda temporada, episodio 13, al final.**

* * *

 **This endless Dream**

 _Te odio; te amo_

 _Te desprecio y te envidio_

 _Y aunque ambos aplican_

 _Ambos me dicen una cosa_

 _Desearía que fuera posible para mí…_

 _Pero no es posible_

 _Te extraño_

 _Mis verdaderos sentimientos_

 _No puedo comprenderlos_

 _O debería decir_

 _No todos mis sentimientos son iguales_

 _Lo intenté de nuevo después del primer error_

 _Sin embargo, sabía que era imposible_

 _Quiero aceptarte, pero no lo hago_

 _Alcanzarte_

 _Pero tan pronto como pueda tomar tu mano_

 _Para tu salvarme_

 _Mi otro lado me fuerza a de nuevo abandonarte_

 _No puede aceptarte_

 _Shidou_

 _Itsuka_

 _No quiere ser salvada_

 _Quiere que estemos por siempre solas en nuestra oscuridad_

 _Así que no despertaré_

 _Así que no encontraré que todo podría terminar_

 _Tan fácil_

 _Pero aún es tan difícil_

 _Quiero ser feliz_

 _Y no al mismo tiempo_

 _Ambos lados te extrañan_

 _Pero tú eres un sueño del cuál no estoy permitida soñar_

 _Uno bueno_

 _Al que nunca podré formar parte_

 _Porque no soy buena_

 _No lo merezco_

 _Me mataría_

 _Por siempre_

 _Y por eso es que siempre debo matarme_

 _Una y otra y otra vez_

 _Para protegerme de la felicidad_

 _Que me destruirá_

 _Viviría una vida de mortal_

 _Condenada a morir un día_

 _Condenada a escapar de este ciclo sin fin_

 _De desaparecer como cualquier otra_

 _Desearía haberlo aprendido por ti antes_

 _En otro tiempo_

 _Pero antes de que caiga en un sueño profundo y oscuro_

 _En esta oscuridad_

 _Pero ya no más_

 _No puedo despertar más_

 _De esta pesadilla sin fin_

 _Espero que al menos estos recuerdos permanezcan_

 _Recuerdos de la chica que alguna vez fui…_

 **Por favor, déjenme una review, lo apreciaría mucho.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

 **Debo decir que Kurumi es fácilmente mi personaje favorito de Date A Live. Hay muchas, muchas razones por las cuales esto es así y sus otros fans serán capaces de doblar esta cantidad.**

 **La mejor tsun/Yandere en mi opinión. Creo que Kurumi/Nightmare es la destinada para Shidou, incluso si no pueden ser.**

 **Ray of Light**

 _Te quiero, no te quiero_

 _Te quiero, no te quiero_

 _Te quiero, no te quiero_

 _Divertida tradición_

 _Quitando pétalos de una flor para saber_

 _Si quieres a alguien o no_

 _El último pétalo arrancado me demuestra la verdad_

 _Una que no va conmigo_

 _Debería ser:_

 _Me amo, no me amo_

 _Porque yo sé_

 _Como los dos lados de una moneda_

 _No podemos estar separados_

 _Negar a una sería negar a la otra_

 _Tirarla lejos y yo seré arrojada lejos también_

 _Acéptame y tendrás que aceptarla a ella también_

 _No lo entiendo_

 _Porque no puedes aceptarlo_

 _Mis sentimientos por él_

 _Siempre quieres dejarme solo para ti_

 _¿No quieres ser salvada?_

 _¿A qué le temes?_

 _Yo quiero_

 _Pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti_

 _No puedo amarlo_

 _No antes de amarte a ti_

 _Pero no puedo_

 _Me atrapaste aquí_

 _En esta celda por siempre_

 _Y cada vez que intento escapar, me traes devuelta_

 _De regreso a mi celda_

 _Para nunca ver la luz del día_

 _Y eso también para ti_

 _Dos lados_

 _Uno no puede vivir sin el otro_

 _Aquí es donde estamos_

 _Te odiaré sin importar qué_

 _Por siempre_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer._**

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

* * *

 **Darkness of Fear**

 _Este Shidou_

 _Corrompiéndola_

 _Corrompiéndome_

 _Haciéndonos creer_

 _Que hay una salvación_

 _Pero no la hay_

 _Siempre estaremos en la oscuridad_

 _Lo que queremos alcanzar_

 _Significaría_

 _Renunciar a tus poderes_

 _NUESTRO poder_

 _Una vida de mortal_

 _Una vida_

 _Sí_

 _Cuando perdamos nuestros poderes_

 _Estoy asustada de que suceda_

 _Porque tú no sabes_

 _Te amo_

 _Pero no puedo decírtelo_

 _No tengo el derecho_

 _Tal vez sea mejor solo irme_

 _Matar a Zephiel yo misma y morir_

 _Liberándote_

 _Porque tú eres el primero de nosotras_

 _Los demás probablemente desaparezcan_

 _Porque nosotros somos solo_

 _Todas las demás puedo matarlas y crearlas tanto como quiera_

 _Ellas desaparecerán_

 _Porque ellas no son como tú_

 _Ellas no son Kurumi_

 _No importa cuánto lo haga_

 _No puedo matarte_

 _Pero siempre seré capaz de traerte de regreso_

 _Al lugar que perteneces_

 _A mi lado_

 _No al suyo_

 _Te amaré aunque me odies_

 _Por siempre_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer._**

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

* * *

 **Distorting my Reality**

 _Cada vez que te veo_

 _De alguna forma me siento_

 _Insignificante_

 _Incapaz de hacer algo_

 _No puedo pensar_

 _Tú solo me guías_

 _Tú haces lo que quieres_

 _Me distraes_

 _Me distorsionas_

 _Me das cuerda otra vez_

 _¿Tan siquiera puedo decirlo así?_

 _No lo sé en realidad_

 _El tiempo parece permanecer quieto_

 _Cuando tú estás conmigo_

 _Y no sé por qué_

 _Me siento indefensa_

 _Y estoy asustada de ello_

 _Pero me gusta también_

 _Distorsionando mí mismo yo, mi ser_

 _Desde que haces cosas inaceptables_

 _Inaceptables por mí_

 _Por todo_

 _Ni siquiera puedes aceptarlas_

 _Solo lo sé_

 _Lo veo_

 _Pero realmente no te importa_

 _Tú haces lo que quieres_

 _Construyes tu propia realidad_

 _Con alguna meta_

 _No soy capaz de imaginarlo_

 _Pero siento que podré_

 _Un día_

 _Y entonces será mi turno_

 _Para cambiar tu realidad_

 _Y para salvarte también_

 _De esta realidad que creaste_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

 **Digamos que Kotori no puedo evitar su ataque en la temporada 1, episodio 10. No es sobre Kurumi directamente, pero está relacionada con ella, así que lo pondré de todas formas.**

* * *

 **A new Nightmare**

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Ella sigue viva?_

 _Pero ¿cómo?_

 _Estaba segura que mi ataque sería fatal_

 _Pero no atiné_

 _Oh, por dios_

 _No me digas_

 _¿Onii-chan?_

 _Tú_

 _Tú_

 _No_

 _NO_

 _NOOO_

 _Él está…_

 _¿Muerto?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Imposible_

 _Él…_

 _¿Se ha ido?_

 _¿En verdad se ha ido?_

 _¿Y Nightmare?_

 _Su mirada…_

 _¿La misma que la mía?_

 _Distorsionada_

 _Pero ¿no lo quería muerto?_

 _"¿Cómo pudiste matarlo?"_

 _"¿Tu propio hermano?"_

 _Sí_

 _Yo_

 _Perdí el control_

 _¿Y perdí a quién amaba más?_

 _¿Lágrimas?_

 _No_

 _¿Por qué soy siendo culpada?_

 _Se suponía que lo salvaría_

 _¿Es esto lo que realmente soy?_

 _Un monstruo_

 _Un Espíritu sin control_

 _Jaja_

 _Quería salvarlos_

 _Quería que supieran lo que es el amor_

 _Quería que él les enseñara_

 _Que ellos NO SON monstruos_

 _Que NOSOTROS no somos monstruos_

 _Que solo pueden matar_

 _Pero al final_

 _La única que no puedo ser salvada_

 _La única que probó que estaba equivocada_

 _¡Fui yo misma!_

 _La ironía_

 _Mientras mi consciencia se desvanece_

 _Mientras veo a Nightmare_

 _Temblando de miedo_

 _Por mí entre toda la gente_

 _Mientras empiezo a destruir todo…_

 _Todos los que fueron salvados_

 _Sin poder controlarlo_

 _Mi último pensamiento como ser humano es:_

 _"Quién más quería que fuera salvada…_

 _Era probablemente yo._

 _Pero al final._

 _No pudo ser._

 _Lo siento._

 _Onii-chan."_

 _Ahora lo único que me queda_

 _Es matar a quién me hizo así_

 _Adiós, Nightmare_

 _Por siempre_

 _Te liberaré de este mundo_

 _Solo para que alguien más tome tu lugar._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

* * *

 **Out of Time**

 _Imposible_

 _NO_

 _Shi-…_

 _dou…_

 _Tú_

 _No puede ser_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué desapareciste?_

 _¿A dónde fuiste?_

 _¿Qué pasó?_

 _Miedo_

 _Eso es lo último que recuerdo_

 _Muerte_

 _Él se ha ido_

 _Estaba asustada…_

 _Que irónico_

 _Yo siempre muero_

 _Tan a menudo_

 _Mato todo el tiempo_

 _Ahora que todo terminará_

 _Para siempre_

 _No estaba lista_

 _Incluso si yo misma_

 _Siempre asesino_

 _Tan a menudo_

 _No estaba preparada_

 _Llamas abrasadoras_

 _Estaba a punto de desaparecer_

 _Pero ahora_

 _Sigo viva_

 _Frito_

 _Cenizas_

 _Shidou_

 _Mientras él se convierte en no más que eso_

 _Se suponía que iba a ser yo_

 _Y ahora_

 _Quien más necesitaba_

 _El único_

 _Nadie más_

 _Fue asesinado_

 _Por su propia hermana de todas las personas_

 _De hecho_

 _Pensándolo bien…_

 _Yo era la única_

 _Que quería matarlo_

 _Con eso_

 _Mi meta_

 _No puedo alcanzarla ahora_

 _Aterrorizada_

 _Observo_

 _Megiddo_

 _Apuntando hacia mí_

 _En sus ojos_

 _Miró el mismo miedo_

 _La misma sed de sangre_

 _Que la mía_

 _Supongo_

" _¿Cómo pudiste matarlo?"_

" _¿A tu propio hermano?"_

 _Grito_

 _Veo que ella sabe lo que hizo_

 _Incrédula_

 _Justo como yo_

 _Igual que yo_

 _Por matar a la persona_

 _Que necesitábamos más_

 _La única que importaba_

 _Quien podía salvarnos_

 _Cargando su rayo de nuevo_

 _Ella me matará_

 _Y no hay nada…_

 _Nada que yo pueda hacer_

 _Consumida por el miedo_

 _Desapareciendo por siempre_

 _¿Lágrimas?_

 _Yo no, de todas las personas_

 _Esto significa_

 _¿Arrepentimiento?_

 _Tal emoción_

 _No puedo recordarlo_

 _Incluso si parece familiar_

 _De alguna forma_

 _Pero todo es en vano_

 _Por ser demasiado tarde_

 _Estoy fuera de tiempo_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

 **Origami está atrapada dentro de Nightmare después de ser devorada por ella. Ella desesperadamente trata de escaparse para ayudar a Shidou, pero se ha vuelto muy difícil.**

* * *

 **Broken Toy**

 _Una tortura sin fin_

 _La súplica, gritando,_

 _Llorando, agonizando,_

 _Abandonándome,_

 _Por lo que he hecho_

 _Nunca muere_

 _Ella descansa aquí_

 _Encadenada de manos y pies_

 _No hay escape de la Oscuridad_

 _Mi juguete favorito_

 _Solo yo puedo jugar con él_

 _La toco con mis manos_

 _Empiezo con su cabello_

 _Entonces voy a su rostro para besar sus labios,_

 _Un profundo beso, como el de un amante,_

 _Mientras tanto, siento sus pechos,_

 _Me tomo mi tiempo para ir a su parte más privada_

 _Probándola, saboreándola_

 _Es lo que ella más odia,_

 _Yo soy la única_

 _Es lo que amo_

 _No puedo entender por qué_

 _Pero esta vez,_

 _Ella no reacciona,_

 _Ella no tiembla cuando la toco_

 _Miró a sus ojos_

 _Una mirada que parece ver a la nada_

 _Ella se quebró, se rindió ante mí_

 _Su único escape_

 _Tomar mi placer_

 _¿Qué es este vacío sentir en mí?_

 _¿Es esto lo que llaman tristeza?_

 _Siento lágrimas correr por mis mejillas_

 _Y yo misma cayendo en la Oscuridad por siempre_

 _Porque perdí lo que amé más_

 _Origami Tobiichi_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

 **Escrito tomado de la segunda temporada, capítulo 11: OVA. Al final.**

* * *

 **Living a forgotten Story or a Plot's Ending?**

 _Al final esto es lo que buscaba_

 _Lo que deseaba_

 _Conocimiento de por qué estoy aquí_

 _¿Es esto lo que me hizo ser y estar aquí?_

 _En los últimos momentos de mi vida, no en otro momento_

 _Esto es lo que quería encontrar_

 _Nos preguntamos_

 _Si alguien pudiera saber mejor que yo_

 _Siempre muriendo y renaciendo de nuevo_

 _Si esto fuera a terminar_

 _Después de todo, todo tiene un principio_

 _¿Así que debería tener también un final?_

 _Una buena historia siempre tiene un inicio y un fin_

 _Obviamente_

 _Pero cuál es el propósito de estar aquí_

 _Por qué esta historia fue contada_

 _Para qué se escribió_

 _Y para qué fue contada_

 _Y para quién_

 _He muerto sin fin_

 _Y he renacido otra vez_

 _Una y otra y otra vez_

 _¿Tal vez quién escribió mi historia simplemente se olvidó de cómo termina?_

 _¿O simplemente no puede decidir cuál es mi propósito aquí todavía?_

 _¿Todo esto terminará cuándo lo recuerde?_

 _Tal vez ni siquiera debería tener uno_

 _Yo solo no lo sé_

 _Tal vez esperar es todo lo que tengo que hacer_

 _O tal vez deba decidir por qué vivir_

 _Es una idea interesante, de hecho_

 _Volverme la autora de mi propia vida_

 _No es que tenga la creatividad, después de todo_

 _Soy la Oscuridad_

 _Eterna_

 _Uno no puede escribir en la oscuridad_

 _Así que alguien que camine en la luz tal vez_

 _¿Debería… encontrar a alguien así?_

 _Alguien que no soy yo_

 _Un creador de una memoria de cómo termina_

 _Para una historia con una trama que no quiere ser terminada_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

 **Wow, tenía este capítulo terminado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y se me olvidó publicarlo. Me recuerda un poco a "El Sol y la Luna", capítulo 3. De todas formas, disfruten.**

 **Escrito tomado de la segunda temporada, capítulo 11: OVA. Al final.**

* * *

 **Fate comes**

 _El destino define que debemos hacer_

 _Lo que serás algún día_

 _O lo que se supone serás alguna vez_

 _Lo que tenemos que lograr_

 _O lo que podemos_

 _Antes de que la muerte nos atrape_

 _Pero ¿qué pasa conmigo?_

 _Siempre regreso_

 _Puedo existir múltiples veces si así lo deseo_

 _Diferentes "yo"_

 _Y, aun así, de alguna forma, el mismo ser_

 _¿Acaso cada "yo" tiene el suyo?_

 _¿O todos compartimos el mismo?_

 _¿Encontraré la respuesta o ella me encontrará a mí?_

 _Preguntas tras preguntas_

 _¿O acaso no estoy haciendo la pregunta correcta?_

 _Tal vez la respuesta es más sencilla que todo esto_

 _Y se encuentra en una fuerza vital que no me pertenece_

 _Espero encontrar que significa todo esto_

 _¿O el destino me encontrará a mí primero?_

 _Inevitablemente_

 **Por favor, deja un review, lo apreciaría mucho para siguientes trabajos.**

 **El siguiente será "Drenched Rain". Normalmente no escribo que es lo que se viene porque no está planeado de esa manera.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

 **Como prometí en el anterior capítulo: "Fate comes", aquí está "Drenched Rain". Toma lugar un poco después de "Fate comes". Por otro lado, toma lugar después de la OVA del Encore. No voy a decir específicamente en que tiempo fue tampoco^^ Tal vez escriba una secuela de esto. Si están interesados, claro.**

* * *

 **Drenched Rain**

 _Me pregunto qué estoy haciendo aquí_

 _Solo mirando a la nada_

 _Al saber qué tiempo_

 _Agua viniendo de los cielos_

 _¿Cuándo comenzó a llover?_

 _Al diablo con esto_

 _Mis ropas están mojadas_

 _Pegadas a mi piel_

 _Sosteniéndome de esta forma_

 _Asquerosa_

 _*Se voltea*_

 _Espera un segundo_

 _Conozco esa persona…_

" _¿Kurumi?_

 _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _No deberías estar aquí afuera en la lluvia"._

 _¿SHIDOU ITSUKA?_

 _¿Qué diablos?_

 _Y él está consciente sobre mí._

 _¿Por qué?_

" _Deberías callarte._

 _¡Déjame!_

 _Soy tu enemiga"._

 _Oh por dios_

 _Él se está acercando_

 _Me congelo_

 _Cierro mis ojos_

 _No sé qué va a pasar,_

 _¿Es esto miedo?_

 _Pero como puede ser._

 _NO PUEDE SER_

" _No creo en ti"._

 _Cómo puede decir eso_

 _La imprudencia._

" _Ven debajo de mi sombrilla._

 _Si te quedas aquí en la lluvia por mucho tiempo, puedes pescar un resfriado"._

 _Él me acerca ahí_

 _Por qué me estoy quejando…_

 _No lo entiendo_

 _Está tomando lugar tan rápido y forzadamente_

 _Parece que estoy siendo manipulada_

 _Por algo que es mucho más grande que tú y yo_

" _Idiota._

 _Como si pudiera tener un resfriado…"_

 _*Estornudo*_

 _Bueno, eso no pude mantenerlo por mucho…_

 _Que estúpido_

 _Pero ni siquiera debería de ser posible_

 _Para un espíritu_

 _Solo un humano puede resfriarse_

" _Bueno, supongo que no suenas muy convincente, ¿sabes?_

 _Al menos hazme el favor de venir conmigo para que puedas secarte un poco"._

 _¿Su casa o qué?_

 _Gah, te odio, lluvia_

 _Volveré aquí después y te lo diré…_

 _Pero soy muy débil para rechazarlo_

 _¿Es esto un resfriado que me está encadenando?_

 **Kurumi con un resfriado. Y luego se deja llevar por Shidou. Bien por ella, ¿supongo? Nunca me vi escribiendo algo como esto. Digamos que es mi venganza personal contra esa lluvia. Literalmente me empapé poco antes de escribir este capítulo. Estúpida lluvia. Sean más inteligentes que yo y no salgan de casa con solo una playera cuando podría caer una tormenta…**

* * *

 _ **Nota del traductor: Lamentablemente regreso a clases el lunes 28 de enero de 2019, estoy hablando de mis últimos semestres, así que no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, gracias a la agenda y algo de organización, de seguro podré seguir traduciendo esto para ustedes, con entregas semanales los sábados y domingos.**_

 _ **Gracias por su atención y por leer este trabajo, nos vemos.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

 **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kurumi no hubiera salvado a Shidou cuando este se dejó caer de la azotea?**

* * *

 **Emptiness Feeling**

 _¿¡Shidou?!_

 _Bam_

 _Eso fue la última cosa que percibí_

 _Él en verdad lo hizo_

 _Se dejó caer_

 _Camino al borde de la azotea_

 _No hay duda…_

 _Su cuerpo estaba en el suelo_

 _Tan roto, sin compostura_

 _Un mar de sangre formándose alrededor suyo_

 _Su vida dejando su cuerpo_

 _Pero, aun así_

 _Aun puedo devorarlo_

 _Estar completa_

 _Trascender más allá de lo que soy ahora_

 _Pero no puedo_

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

 _Estoy congelada en el lugar_

 _No puedo moverme_

 _Solo puedo observar como su alma_

 _Empieza a dejar este mundo_

 _Dejando de funcionar_

 _Y solo puedo observar…_

 _Sus Ojos mirándome,_

 _El miedo es visible_

 _Él no quería morir_

 _Pero más que estar asustado por morir_

 _Fue su miedo de qué hubiera pasado si yo lo hubiera absorbido_

 _Volverme una con él_

 _Se detuvo por las buenas_

 _La última cosa que vio fui yo_

 _Un velo vacío_

 _Un vaso, una vasija, podría ser una hierba echada,_

 _Por todo lo que importa_

 _Una cosa hueca_

 _Lo que parezco ser yo_

 _Nada queda_

 _Por qué estoy sintiendo este Dolor_

 _No estoy decepcionada o lo que sea, sobre mí_

 _Empiezo a desvanecerme también_

 _Me dispararon_

 _Creo que merezco esto_

 _Pero por qué está pasando esto_

 _Alguien dentro de mí me está diciendo_

 _Que al final había más de él para mí_

 _Que simplemente un simple cordero que se sacrificó_

 _¿Es esto arrepentimiento, o amor?_

 _Podría ser que algo dentro de mí_

 _Disfrutó el tiempo que estuve con él_

 _No hay tiempo de pensar sobre eso_

 _Me giro_

 _Para ver quién ha tratado de matarme_

 _Esa persona viene hacia mí._

 _Me besa en los labios._

" _Este es el fin"_

 _Es lo que me dice_

 _No puedo ver quién es_

 _Y caigo de la azotea también._

 _Justo al lado de Shidou, sin vida_

 _En su lado izquierdo, en su brazo roto y extendido_

 _Otro disparo._

 _La persona que me besó también cae._

 _En su lado derecho._

 _El único en el que debería de estar en cualquier manera._

 _Ella se disparó a sí misma._

 _Mientras caía no pude ver cómo se veía._

 _Solo que tenía un vestido de rojo y negro._

 _Cabello negro._

" _No hay punto en nuestra Existencia._

 _Hemos fallado._

 _Hemos perdido el juego"._

 _Ella me dice._

" _No me digas. ¿Tú eres…?"_

 _Adiós, mundo. Me he ganado esto._

 **Por favor, dejar una review, lo apreciaría para futuros trabajos.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

 **Con referencia al capítulo anterior: "Living a forgotten Story or A Plot's End". Quería referir esto a dos capítulos, pero ya que el anterior capítulo es, técnicamente, dos en uno… Esto será un poco difícil, pero lo intentaré de todas formas. Espero que disfruten de esto tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

 **Como el nombre indica, esto es un doble capítulo también, así que sí, yo junté "Living a forgotten Story", "A Plot's Ending?", "The Plot's Ending" (sí, mis nombres son muy creativos…) y "Fuck Logic" en dos pequeños. Lo siento por eso.**

 **Por cierto, al diablo con el punto final, estoy escribiendo sobre una realidad alterna desde ahora y lanzando personajes de la novela y el anime, siempre que encaje. Y siempre que existan. Me he equivocado con esta historia demasiado de todas formas. Tan pronto la próxima temporada salga, todo esto probablemente no tenga más sentido.**

* * *

 **The Plot's Ending and Fuck Logic**

 _Al final esto es lo que buscaba_

 _Ausencia de Lógica_

 _Al diablo_

 _Nadie lo necesita de todas formas_

 _La mayoría del tiempo la vida es sencilla sin ella_

 _Después de todo, la se construye alrededor sin estar ahí_

 _Y al final de una historia siempre hay un giro de todas formas_

 _Algo que te deja pensar: ¿qué diablos?_

 _Yo no esperaba esto_

 _Una luz se enciende_

 _Nace no de la luz misma, sino de la ausencia_

 _El suelo desaparece_

 _Desaparezco en la nada_

 _El final de la línea_

 _Y entonces_

 _Abro mis ojos_

" _¿Shidou?"_

 _Me despierto ante una familiar voz femenina_

" _No lo entiendo. ¿No debería estar muerta?_

 _¿No mi tiempo terminó?"._

" _Aún no. Hay cosas que todavía tienes que hacer._

 _No debería ser una conclusión lógica"._

" _¿Estaba soñando?"_

" _Si es así como quieres llamarlo… Entonces sí"._

 _Así que al final estoy conociendo otro día._

 _Eso está bien. No puedo morir así._

 _Que muerte más miserable sería._

 _Tengo que escribir el verdadero final de esta historia y encontrar quién es Phantom._

 _No puedo dejarme morir antes de eso._

 **Por favor, dejar una review, lo apreciaría para futuros trabajos.**

 **A/N:**

 **Me tomó tiempo, pero aquí está. Necesitó de algo de trabajo de más para que coincidiera con los otros dos. Les diré que hacer tres (o cuatro) malabares al mismo tiempo con solo dos manos es realmente difícil, queridos lectores.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

 **Este es un final alternativo el cual fue el primero que intenté escribir como el final real del "canon" en: "Living a Forgotten Story or A Plot's Ending", pero decidí no hacerlo. En los últimos momentos, lo cambié. Ahora es un opcional "fin del camino" si se puede decir así. Sigue algo más lógico para mis estándares. O en mi opinión, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Decidan ustedes mismos cuál es el mejor.**

 **Por cierto, al diablo con el punto final, estoy escribiendo sobre una realidad alterna desde ahora y lanzando personajes de la novela y el anime, siempre que encaje. Y siempre que existan. Me he equivocado con esta historia demasiado de todas formas. Tan pronto la próxima temporada salga, todo esto probablemente no tenga más sentido.**

* * *

 **Alternate Ending**

 _Escucho un susurro_

 _Algo está aquí_

 _No puedo comprenderlo_

 _No puedo verlo_

 _Pero está aquí_

 _Solo puede haber una explicación_

" _¿Eres tú, no es así?"_

" _Pareces saber quién soy"._

" _Sí. Phantom"._

" _Estoy sorprendida de conocerte tan pronto._

 _De hecho, que nos conozcamos_

 _¿No te asusto?"_

" _No veo razones para ello"._

" _¿Por qué? No solamente tu hermana…_

 _Kurumi también se convirtió en un espíritu por mí._

 _Todos los espíritus. Fue por mí"._

"… _es cierto que tengo razones para odiarte._

 _Al menos, es lo que piensas"._

" _¿Así que no lo crees?"_

" _Si no las hubieras vuelto en espíritus…_

 _No hubiera conocido a todas mis amigas._

 _Kurumi habría muerto hace años con el primer terremoto espacial._

 _Mi hermana había muerto en ese incendio también._

 _¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_

" _¿Qué tal si hacemos un acuerdo?_

 _Ya que no saldrás de aquí vivo de todas formas._

 _Creo que puedo contestar exactamente una pregunta._

 _Una de sí o no._

 _Voy a contestar honestamente, sin importar qué sea._

 _¿Quieres saber quién eres y por qué tienes estos poderes?"_

 _Amargo. Parece que no despertaré de nuevo._

 _Pero hay UNA sola cosa que quiero saber._

" _De hecho, no._

 _¿Eres tú…?"_

 **Por favor, deja una review, lo apreciaría mucho para futuros trabajos.**

 **A/N:**

 **Me tomó mucho, pero aquí está. Necesitó de un poco de sobre-esfuerzo para que coincidiera con los otros dos. Hacer malabares con tres o cuatro al mismo tiempo con solo dos manos es difícil, mis queridos lectores.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**

 **¡Una continuación de Broken Toy! Como Broken Toy, una de mis más siniestras y oscuras historias. En comparación con las otras de las que tiendo a escribir, al menos. Por eso quería subirlo en esta fecha específica*.**

* * *

 **Collateral Damage**

 _No sé cómo_

 _No sé cuándo_

 _Pero lo encontré_

 _Finalmente, un camino_

 _Puedo tenerla de nuevo_

 _Su cabello plateado_

 _Este que es esponjoso_

 _El que amo tanto_

 _Sus ojos azules profundos_

 _Estos brillan de nuevo_

 _Su piel suave_

 _Sus suaves pechos_

 _Sus delgadas piernas_

 _Todo fue mi culpa_

 _Sin duda_

 _La amaba_

 _La amaba demasiado_

 _Aun lo hago; siempre lo haré_

 _No podía tener suficiente de ella_

 _De sentirla cerca_

" _Haaah"_

 _Cielos_

 _Estaba tan obsesionada con ella_

 _Con castigarla_

 _Tenerla para mí_

 _Y ahora que está de regreso_

 _Ella no se está rompiendo más_

 _Ella ha vuelto a ser lo que era en un inicio_

 _Es como un milagro_

 _No importa cuánto la castigue_

 _No importa cuánto la torture_

 _Ella sonríe por mí_

 _Ella se ríe por mí_

 _Pero ¿qué es esta sensación de arrepentimiento?_

 _¿Siento lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas?_

 _¿Esta sensación de pérdida?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 **Por favor, deja una review, lo apreciaría mucho para futuros trabajos.**

 ***** _ **Nota del traductor: El autor original está haciendo una referencia a la fecha en la que publicó este capítulo, el cual fue un viernes 13; ya saben, por el tema de la mala suerte, lo cual hace de este día algo malo o desafortunado.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nota del traductor: Hola a todos, ha sido un largo tiempo desde que no traduzco nada, pero ya he vuelto a las andadas, espero que les guste este nuevo poema traducido.**_

 _ **Nota del traductor 2: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**_

 **¿Cómo debería de decir esto? Esto es después de Out of Time. ¿Qué tal eso? Pueden conectarlo con eso, ¿supongo? También está ligado después/junto con A new Nightmare. Así que sí, tendrán/deberían leer estos primeros o no, lo que sea. Solo digo donde debería localizarse. No es un mandatorio.**

* * *

 **Tick Tock died the Clock**

 _Tan buen sonido_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Así hace el reloj_

 _Si va adelante o atrás_

 _Dos cosas_

 _Primero tick_

 _Después tock_

 _Tal vez primero tock_

 _Después tick_

 _Eso depende de cuándo empieces a escucharlo_

 _Pero no importa si va hacia adelante_

 _O hacia atrás_

 _Siempre hace estos dos_

 _Nunca tres o más diferentes cosas_

 _No una sola cosa_

 _Siempre en el mismo intervalo_

 _A menos que no funcione bien_

 _A menos que funcione mal_

 _El mío es un poco diferente del anterior mencionado_

 _Pero funcionan en un modo similar_

 _Siempre el mismo patrón_

 _Siempre el mismo intervalo_

 _Supongo que me gustan mucho_

 _Siempre he amado los relojes_

 _El mío es especial_

 _Podrías decir que es_

 _Perfecto_

 _Inmortal_

 _Tiempo y tiempo otra vez_

 _Este me ha salvado_

 _Literalmente_

 _Era como mi sangre, mi vida_

 _Por siempre y para siempre_

 _Pero esta vez no_

 _Fue destruido más allá del reparo_

 _Mis sentidos se han ido_

 _He dejado de escuchar nuestro sonido_

 _El sonido que siempre hizo que mi corazón latiera_

 _El Reloj fue destruido por un fuego violento_

 _No podemos ver más_

 _No hay colores, ni siquiera blanco y negro_

 _Tampoco sentir algo_

 _Incluso si mi caparazón, mi piel seguía ahí_

 _Aún parecíamos un ser humano, pero no había nada_

 _Antes de que ella pudiera tirar del gatillo de nuevo, ya estaba muerta_

 _No, más que muerta_

 _Más allá de cualquier salvación_

 _Cómo podría saber eso_

 _Incluso si ella no era una bestia irreconocible por ahora_

 _La única cosa que le quedaba era_

 _Quemar los restos_

 _Reclamarlos_

 _Cenizas_

 **Por favor, deja una review, lo apreciaría mucho para futuros trabajos.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nota del traductor: Esta colección de poemas han sido escritos por el autor: Sazuna, la cual estoy encargado de traducir para compartir su trabajo con personas de habla hispana, espero que les guste. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, así que todo el crédito va para él. Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Declaración: ¡Nada me pertenece! Todos los derechos del anime/manga y de los personajes pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi.**_

 **Después de Tick Tock died the Clock solo porque puedo. Y hay otros capítulos que vinieron antes de ese que referencio en ese capítulo. Sí, amo hacerlo complicado. Como siempre. Disfruten.**

 **¡En serio me gusta este por las razones que entenderán si leen mi nota de autor del final!**

* * *

 **Reconnecting the Timeline**

 _¡Una alarma se apaga!_

 _Así que el tiempo está fluyendo._

 _Estoy confundida._

 _Todo esto es tan familiar…_

 _Pero surreal al mismo tiempo_

 _¿Así que esto es un nuevo sentimiento?_

 _¿Mis sentidos no fueron destruidos?_

 _¿Están donde se supone que deben estar?_

 _Morimos, ¿no es así?_

 _¿No debería de estar muerta?_

 _Desperté, ¿y estoy en una cama?_

 _Mi vieja casa…_

 _Mientras aún está en pie…_

 _¡No destruida!_

 _La Calamidad no ha llegado aún._

 _Miro el espejo que solía tener._

 _Camino hacia él y lo miro…_

 _¡Mi ojo izquierdo es normal!_

 _Es oficial._

 _Incluso si esto es un sueño…_

 _O viajé en el tiempo con mis memorias del futuro._

 _Es extraño que el segundo es infinitamente más atractivo._

 _Mi alarma reloj apunta que hoy es el día que el terremoto espacial va a suceder._

 _Tan cruel… Lo sé. Y soy un ser humano normal._

 _No hay Espíritus aún._

 _No hay nadie que pueda ayudar._

 _Nadie quién pudiera creerme._

 _E incluso si lo hicieran, no podrían hacer nada._

 _Pero hay ALGO que yo puedo hacer._

 _Si sobrevivo._

 _Sé que pasará en el futuro._

 _Sé lo que debo de hacer._

 _Cuándo debo hacerlo._

 _Qué salió mal._

 _Y cómo debo arreglarlo._

 _Creo que la alarma quería recordarme eso._

 _Al final, YO soy el Espíritu de la Oscuridad y el Tiempo._

 _Pensé que mi Reloj me abandonó._

 _Pero INCLUSO yo lo subestimé._

 _Qué vergüenza._

 **Por favor, deja una review, lo apreciaría mucho para futuros trabajos.**

 **Pensaron que había matado a Kurumi, ¿no es así? No. No señor o señora. No chicos o chicas. Sueñen. ¡Esto tiene un montón de sentido cuando lo piensas y miras el anime!**


End file.
